


Mistranslations

by Sinfulwlw



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Innocent Reader, Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:27:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24611500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinfulwlw/pseuds/Sinfulwlw
Summary: A few months ago, you thought it would be a good idea to pick up another language, something else to add to your belt you could say. You decided on French because it was the language of love and it was one that Natasha knew already so you could surprise her with your new skill.
Relationships: Natasha Romanov (Marvel)/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 67





	Mistranslations

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it took so long to post this here.

Eating your breakfast, it more like lunch since you slept in, you were contemplating on what to do for the day since you had some free time now that Steve decided that everyone needed a break and said no new missions unless it was ‘world ending’ as he called it. Putting your dishes in the sink you decide to ask Natasha on a date, it’s been a while since the last one, and it would be a good opportunity to surprise her with your new skill.

Finding her was easy, knowing that she was sticking to her normal routine, you headed to the gym. Pushing the doors open, you find her going at a sandbag that wasn’t ruined by Steve. Smiling to yourself at how amazing she looked as you walked up to her. 

“Hey babe.” She said once she noticed your presence.

“Hey how’s your work out going?” You ask while wrapping your arms around her waist and resting your chin on her shoulder. 

“Better now that you’re here with me,” giving you a little smirk, “did you need me for something?”

“Kind of, I just came to ask if you wanted to go on a dinner date with me? It’s been a while since we been on one and there’s no better time than now with all this extra free time.”

“Of course, I could never say no to you.”

“Great, I’ll go make a reservation and let you finish your workout.” Giving her a quick peck on the cheek before removing your arms from her.

“I'll come find you when I’m done.” Giving her a quick nod in response before you skipped to the door.

Right before you leave the room you can’t help but say, “I can’t wait for tonight. Je suis excitèe.” 

You didn’t see Natasha’s confused face after the French that left your lips. She wasn’t sure if she heard you correctly but you left before she could ask. Shrugging her shoulders, she continued on with her workout. 

~~~~

Finished with her workout, Natasha finds you dozing off on one of the common room couches. Laying down, taking up the whole couch. Your body, turned towards the TV where reruns of old sitcoms were playing. No wonder you were falling asleep.

“Hey sweetheart, whatcha watching?” Poking her head over the back of the couch. 

“Nothing much, just another boring TV show.” You mumbled.

“You look tired, you should go nap in our room before   
one of the boys tries to prank you.” 

“That’s probably a good idea.” You say but not making an attempt to get up.

Rolling her eyes, she walks around the couch pulling you up into a sitting position. Before pulling you up so she could drag you to your room.

“You know what’s funny?” Not waiting for her to acknowledge you, you continue rambling, “when god invented sleep, they were probably like here have a little death as a treat.” 

“Yeah,” letting out a small chuckle at your silliness, “come on sleepy head, let’s get you to our room before that happens.”

Letting her pull you down the hall to your shared room. You flop down on to the soft mattress pulling her with you so she’s on top with your arms wrapped around her waist.

“Will you have une petite mort avec moi? You know, so we are well rested before our date.”

“Of course,” trying to hold in her laughter, “first I got to take a quick shower then I’ll join you.” 

“Wait,” you exclaimed, “can I get a baiser first?” Looking at her with puppy dog eyes and pouty lips.

Biting her lip to keep her smile to a minimum, she leans down and gives you a quick peck before removing herself from your arms. Running into the shower with many thoughts on her mind. It was adorable how you tried to include a little bit of French here and there but you were way off the mark with it. It was now clear as day to her that she hadn’t misheard what you said when you left the gym that morning. The real question now is does she want to tell you or see how far it goes.

By the time she steps out of the shower you’re already asleep. Setting an alarm for later that afternoon just in case the two of you over sleep and miss your reservations. She jumps into bed with you and you instantly cuddle up to her, making her heart soar, even sleeping you look for her. Wrapping her arms tighter around you, she closes her eyes and falls asleep listening to your even breaths.

~~~~

You woke with a start, the alarm Natasha set blaring on her bed side table. You feel her arm leave your side and you pout but when the noise turns off her arm returns, which you happily cuddle into her some more. 

“Come on sweetheart we gotta get up and ready for our date.” Nudging you gently. Not wanting to leave the warmth of her and the bed, you shake your head and let a tiny whine out. 

“This was your idea though, you made reservations and everything.” Feeling you burrowing deeper into her, she lets out a sigh, “how about 5 more minutes of cuddles then we get ready?”

“Deal.” You say without removing yourself from her chest.

The 5 minutes was over too soon as you feel Natasha remove herself from you. Letting out a groan as you slowly got up. Dragging yourself to the bathroom you fixed your mess of hair before getting dressed in casual clothes. 

“See that wasn’t so hard was it?”

“No, but I miss your arms around me already,” wrapping your arms around her waist, “how do you look so amazing in everything?” 

“I am nothing compared to you.” Placing a kiss to you lips.

“We should head out now if we want to make it on time.”

“I thought you didn’t care about it?” She asked with a smirk.

“I do, I just wanted to cuddle with you a bit more.”

The two of you drove to a park that wasn’t too far from the restaurant, walked the rest of the way there hand in hand. The place you chose was a small family run Italian restaurant that has some of the best food ever in your opinion. The minute you entered the place was buzzing with people and the smells coming from the kitchen made you even hungrier. They knew who the two of were so they placed you toward the back of the restaurant so you could have some privacy, it also helped that you were one of their favourite customers. 

“What are you feeling tonight?” You ask while looking at the menu.

“I’m torn between Arugula-Prosciutto and Margarita.”

“Why done we get both and we can share?”

“Okay, do you want red or white wine?”

“I’m feeling red tonight you can choose which one.” 

Natasha placed the order with the waiter along with two orders of gelato for when you leave, vanilla for Natasha and chocolate for yourself, before she spoke again.

“You know you are adorable when you speak French, you should do it more often.”

“Since you like it so much maybe I will.”

It didn’t take long for the pizza to arrive and it didn’t take long for them and the wine to disappear. You went to pay while Natasha goes to the bathroom. You see her walk towards you as you finish paying. Deciding to walk around the park while eating your dessert. You find a bench to just sit, relax and watch the sunset. 

“This is so nice; we should do this more often.”

“It is, it’s nice to get away from the boys for a while. Though I feel sorry for leaving Wanda all alone with them.” She replies.

“You’re so beautiful. I’m so lucky to have you in my life.” You say looking at her face glowing in the evening light. 

“You are too modest, I’m the lucky one here.”

“You know,” you said looking into her eyes, “when I first laid my eyes on you, I knew c'était le coup de foutre.”

The moment was ruined by her bursting out laughing. You had no idea what happened or why she was laughing.

“Oh my god, please stop, you are killing me.”

“Why! What did I do?” 

“Sweetheart do you really have no idea what you have been saying all day?”

“No, I just wanted to learn some French to surprise you.”

“Oh, you definitely surprised me today,” letting out another chuckle, “you have been saying some interesting things the whole day.”

“What you do mean?” You gave her the biggest pout you could manage.

“Okay, I’ll tell you, this morning when you left the gym saying ‘je suis excitée’, you actually said ‘I am horny’ instead of you are excited. When you said ‘une petite mort’, that meant orgasm and asking for a ‘baiser’, means fuck not kiss.”

“Please tell me what I just said isn’t as bad.” You were completely mortified already.

“Depends how you look at it, instead of love at first sight you said love at first cum shot…” You never faced palmed yourself so hard before.

“Why didn’t you tell me.” You whined.

“I thought it was cute, until I couldn’t hold my laughter anymore.”

“God I am so embarrassed.”

“You shouldn’t be, it not like we haven’t done anything before.”  
“Please just take me home so I can be embarrassed in our room and not in public.”

“Okay, whatever you want.”

Bonus: 

Getting ready for bed later that night.

“You know if you really want to, we can baiser.” She teased you.

“If you keep teasing me about it, we won’t be baiser-ing any time soon.”

That shut her up real quick.


End file.
